El tesoro del Rey
by Annie Yue
Summary: Será mío , se dijo. Ya tenía el plan listo para conseguir el tesoro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas; ese tesoro que la haría alcanzar las riquezas, el poder y la reputación que por derecho se merecía. No había quien la detuviera ahora… ni nunca. Participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

**.**

**EL TESORO DEL REY**

.

Avaricia: Afán de poseer muchas riquezas por el solo placer de atesorarlas sin compartirlas con nadie.

_Es una gran locura la de vivir pobre para morir rico._

.

.

«Ellos no lo entenderían», fue lo último que pensó antes de ingresar a la habitación. Llevaba mucho tiempo fundiéndose en las difuminadas ideas que en su cabeza se consagraban… estaba enloqueciendo, pero no hacía mucho por detenerse.

Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca, eso no le costaba prácticamente nada. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con la frenética adrenalina que imponían sus ojos — _poder; absoluto e incuestionable —,_ y diferenció entre animales y personas. De entre todos ellos halló a ese a quien buscaba.

¿Qué pensaría su familia cuando supieran lo que estaba haciendo? Se detuvo. La puerta dio un golpe silencioso y furtivo detrás de ella. Ahí estaba la paranoia otra vez, fiel amiga de su delirio y locura. Rio suavecito. ¿Por qué habrían de pillarla? No, no lo harían. Jamás se darían cuenta. Emprendió el ligero andar nuevamente, dando suaves pasos con la punta de sus pies; casi bailando. Estaba a unos diez metros— un pasillo, dos habitaciones— de conseguir el más preciado y único tesoro que la aldea retenía. Sería suyo, y de nadie más.

Siempre le gustó esa casa, desde el primer instante en que pisó sus cimientos. El olor a madera y comida casera siempre se impregnaba en las paredes, y eso le fascinaba. Era un cambio radical a su estilo de vida; en la que los muros apestaban por lo añejo, y lo monocromo de la decoración se la comía a ella viva junto con su voz… en esa casa, _su casa, _ella no era feliz.

Oh, pero como lo era ahora, como intrusa en esa bonita vivienda que no era suya. Todo ahí era su sueño… el hogar, el esposo perfecto y lo más importante: El tesoro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Lo más valioso de la villa.

Y esa noche sería suyo por fin.

Iba por el pasillo y paró ante el espejo decorativo que ahí se colgaba. Lo recordaba bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era tan majestuoso, con el marco hecho a base de cobre y oro. Precioso. Pasó sus dedos primero por el marco y después de fijó en la imagen que ahí se formaba. Había oído decir una vez que ella heredó algo del encanto de su madre, y era un excesivo alago, pues aunque era bonita jamás se compararía a la belleza de su difunta madre. Al menos— se reconfortó— había obtenido sus rasgos y su delicada piel, porque todo lo demás, especialmente los ojos, eran de su padre. ¡Oh, alabado el Byakugan, alabado el clan Hyüga!

Se peinó el cabello con las manos y sus dedos se enredaron en las puntas. Estaba largo y liso, quizás demasiado ya. Se dio cuenta que no tenía más tiempo que perder y dejó de lado el espejo, encaminándose otra vez hacia su cometido; hacia el tesoro de la Hoja.

Qué pena que todo acabara así, se lamentó. Esto jamás debió haber ocurrido así… no para ella al menos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que se le anteponía y, en la esquina más cómoda de ese cuarto, encontró lo que buscaba. Al fin sería suyo, todo suyo. Caminó casi en el aire para no hacer ruido, aunque no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiera detenerla ya.

Inició cuando era una niña. Aún después de haber nacido dentro de la cuna de la gran familia Hyüga; incluso al ser hija del líder… nada le pertenecía. No. El poder, la grandeza, la reputación, nada de eso era suyo. ¿La razón? Una mujer. Qué triste era el sentimiento de odiar y querer al mismo tiempo, y pese a que intentó dejar de lado esos pensamientos negativos, simplemente no pudo. Cedió.

Se acercó a la esquina de la habitación y apenas se atrevió a rozar la figura ante ella. Era tan frágil como el cristal y más valioso que cualquier diamante o jutsu prohibido. Su precio era mayor del que nadie nunca podría imaginar. Y desde ese instante era todo suyo. Al fin tendría todo lo que había soñado, lo que por derecho se merecía y le pertenecía. Tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo que yacía en la cuna; a esa pequeña personita que dormía en la esquina de la habitación más agradable de la mansión del Hokage. Era asombroso pensar que esa criatura tenía el poder de cambiar su vida. Sus largos cabellos le hicieron cosquillas en la cara al bebé, y éste, con una dulzura innata, sonrió y entreabrió sus diminutos ojos.

Tan blancos y peligrosos como los de su madre.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, bebito — le susurró ella, prestándole uno de sus dedos para que él apretara —. Tu tía Hanabi te cuida, vuelve a dormir.

El niño, ignorante de lo que significaban esas palabras, balbuceó. Hanabi lo meció y emprendió marcha hacia la salida de la casa.

¿Quién lo diría? Tan sencillo resultaba ahora, después de meses de planearlo. Cuando Hinata se casó con Naruto, el recién nombrado Hokage de la aldea, hubo un vuelco en la vida de todos los Hyüga, especialmente en Hanabi. El padre de ambas reconoció por fin el talento de Hinata, ¡Lo hizo en sus narices! Y aún peor que eso… la nombró lideresa del clan. Hanabi, con la astucia de un felino, le sonsacó información a su padre, y confirmó su desdichada sospecha: Hinata era la reina en el juego del poder y dominio. Ahora que estaba unida al hombre más fuerte y reconocido del mundo Ninja, Hinata ejercía un papel fundamental en la prosperidad del clan, uno que por desgracia Hanabi jamás lograría superar.

Pero Hinata no era digna de cumplir ese trabajo; era débil… torpe. No estaba hecha para ser líder, y si su padre no se hubiera dejado llevar por el matrimonio de su primogénita, Hanabi sería la auténtica líder. Era su derecho.

Y bueno, desde entonces todo empeoró. Hinata era la hija reconocida ahora. A ella iban los elogios, las bendiciones, los mejores trajes y los costosos regalos; los que hasta entonces solo eran de Hanabi. ¿Por qué Hinata le hizo eso? Ella era la hermana cruel, la mala. Hanabi la quiso todo ese tiempo, siempre, entonces, ¿Por qué Hinata osaba quitarle su vida?

Activó su Byakugan y a unos cincuenta metros distinguió a unas personas que se le acercaban. Quizás era Naruto, pensó, o Hinata, pero no importaba ya. Era muy tarde para ambos padres. Había planeado todo desde que supo que Hinata estaba embarazada, pues esa era su única — y última — oportunidad de recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Si alguien preguntaba en ese preciso instante por Hanabi Hyüga, muchos dirían que se encontraba en una misión en Sunagakure desde hace dos días; incluso Naruto, su líder y cuñado, no dudaría de ello, pues él en persona le asignó el trabajo. Aunque claro, él comprendería si ella le dijera que tuvo un retraso debido a que unos bandidos asaltaban a un pequeño pueblo y ella se disponía a ayudar a esa gente, o si le dijera que se pilló a criminales en el camino e intentó detenerlos. Excusas tenía muchas, esa era la parte fácil: fingir su ausencia. Lo complicado vino después, cuando debió crear una distracción para Hinata y Naruto. En el caso de él fue menos difícil… bastó con hacer explotar coordinadamente las bombas alrededor del sector norte de la barrera y listo, Naruto salió disparado desde su oficina en la torre Hokage para ver qué sucedía. Pero Hinata… oh, eso sí fue otra cosa. Su hermana tenía la capacidad, _los ojos_, para detenerla.

Quizás fue algo cruel causarle la ceguera. Hanabi no tenía intenciones de dejar a su hermana ciega, Dios, por supuesto que no, la amaba todavía, pero nadie mejor que ella conocía el poder de los ojos blancos. Además, solo era un veneno para paralizar la acción de los nervios, para que Hinata no pudiera activar el Byakugan; no iba a morir por esto… solo estaría paralizada durante una semana, como había dicho Sakura Haruno, la ninja médico. A esas alturas, a Hinata le quedaban tres días sin poder usar su poder visual, estaría bien.

Con firmeza y suavidad aferró a su sobrino y salió de la aldea por el único sector de la barrera que no estaba siendo custodiada en ese momento, todo gracias a la explosión de las bombas. Nadie la seguiría, nadie la notaría. Su olor lo ocultó desde hacía días, cuando salió de "misión", con la ayuda de las lociones del Clan Inuzuka. De todos los habitantes de la hoja, ellos poseían el mejor olfato, ¿Cómo no iban a crear algo para no detectar a una persona? Hanabi amaba la ocurrencia de las personas y también su estupidez.

El bebé rio cuando la brisa le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas, entre la copa de los árboles, y Hanabi comenzó a descender su paso. Llevaba horas saltando entre rama y rama hacia la salida del país del fuego. Su sobrinito era tan bonito. Tenía los ojos de Hinata y también su cabello, pero los rasgos eran completamente de Naruto, al igual que el color de piel, y de ambos obtuvo la sonrisa. Una preciosidad.

— Ahora te tengo— le dijo, y él sonrió más —. Al fin seré la líder del clan, no tú, bebito.

Fantaseó con el poder y la autoridad de la que pronto sería dueña. Las riquezas del clan, todas y cada una de ellas volverían a ser suyas, y nadie podría reusarse a ello. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Hinata enloquecería cuando supiera que su hijo no estaba en casa, como se suponía; y Naruto… vaya, él realmente buscaría al niño por cielo, mar y tierra, mas por desgracia jamás lo encontraría.

Jamás.

Desde que sacó a su sobrino de la casa habrían pasado ya bastantes horas, pues comenzaba a salir el sol desde el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día. Desde lo alto de la rama del árbol Hanabi distinguió un pequeño pueblo; perdido en los rincones más olvidados de la tierra y el que no se localizaba en ningún mapa. Un pueblo con apenas sesenta habitantes, nadie socialmente importante o reconocido… y en donde el pequeño niño viviría desde entonces. Ya estaba todo planeado, la familia y el trato. Un matrimonio joven, una mujer que no podía tener hijos, un secreto bien guardado; esto era un arreglo perfectamente hecho.

Solo faltaba un último detalle: sellar el Byakugan. Ella sería la líder una vez Hinata cediera su lugar debido a la depresión o lo que fuera (la incitaría a hacerlo, definitivamente), y así la mansión, las riquezas y la fama serían por fin suyas y de nadie más… y como sería la gran líder, debía velar por su clan, ¿No? Pues nadie que no fuera un Hyuga podía poseer el poder visual. Eso incluía desde ese momento a su sobrino.

Bajó de la rama del árbol y caminó con el bebé, quien había empezado a llorar por hambre. Hanabi quería a ese niño; no pudo matarlo… la simple idea casi acabó con ella, pero era un estorbo, uno que debía desaparecer. Decidió que apenas llegara a casa con él y su nueva familia le aplicaría el sello para bloquear el Byakugan, no ahí en el bosque, pues el sello tomaba tiempo y concentración, la que no debía romperse, y a la intemperie no era seguro.

Vio el sol cubrir el cielo y así la aldea se dibujó ante ella limpia y claramente. La sonrisa se comenzó a ampliar en sus mejillas y de ya disfrutaba del éxito de su plan. Se carcajeó internamente.

Así iba, tranquila y serena, cuando un ruido por detrás llamó su atención. Activó su vista y vio casi con terror, a doscientos metros, a varios shinobi de la aldea de la hoja. No iban tras ella, o eso supuso, pues eran demasiados ninjas, y parecían distribuirse según avanzaban. Entre ellos, Hanabi reconoció a Naruto.

Escondió su chakra y aplicó la loción del clan Inuzuka en ella. Estaba recién proporcionándose el líquido cuando comprendió que a quien rastreaban no era a ella… sino al niño. Había olvidado aplicar la sustancia en él también. Maldijo su distracción y vertió el contenido en altas proporciones al infante. Ahora ambos estaban ocultos, pero no por mucho. Hanabi corrió con su sobrino en brazos e ingresó a la aldea, ocultándose en unos canastos de verduras que había ahí. No tenía olor, ni chakra, ni dejó rastro al entrar a la aldea… pero había un detalle: el bebé no dejaba de gimotear.

— ¡Shh, shh…! —le pedía ella, acariciando su cabecita —. No llores amor, todo está bien. Quédate calladito.

Hanabi metió el dedo índice entre los labios del niño y éste empezó a chupar. Tenía tanta hambre el pobrecito. El pequeño se quedó así un rato y guardó silencio justo a tiempo.

No bien Hanabi dejó de ver a su sobrino, alzó la vista, reconociendo — muerta de miedo—, a Naruto justo al otro lado de los canastos donde ella se ocultaba. Se veía desesperado.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo' ttebayo?! —gritó, en sus ojos azules se veían las lágrimas contenidas.

— Debe estar por aquí —informó uno de sus compañeros —. Todos dispérsense y busquen al niño. —ordenó a otros shinobi, quienes acataron la orden —. Lo encontraremos, Naruto.

— Me voy a volver loco, Shikamaru…

Hanabi tragó saliva. No recordaba haber sentido su corazón tan acelerado nunca.

Pasaban los minutos y las respuestas negativas corrían por el viento hasta los oídos de Hanabi. Había movimiento por todas partes, tanto de los habitantes de la aldea como de los ninjas, mas nada se sabía. Cuando por fin oyó que los shinobi se retiraban, Hanabi sonrió. Lo iba a conseguir, estaba segura.

Naruto pasó por ahí, distraído por el dolor y la angustia. Hanabi lo miró desde los canastos aún.

Esa sería la última vez que padre e hijo estarían tan cerca, de eso Hanabi se encargaría. Ya nada la detendría; nada… ¡Lo consiguió! Naruto se marchaba junto con sus soldados a revisar otras zonas, y los aldeanos jamás se enterarían que ella estuvo por ahí en medio del caos. Su sobrino no reconocería a sus padres biológicos; tendría a dos nuevas personas a quienes llamar "mamá" y "papá". Nada podría ocurrir ahora.

O eso creyó…

Es increíble lo del instinto, ya sea el de los animales o el de los humanos. El bebé dejó de chupar el dedo de su tía y gimoteó, bajito; casi inaudible, y Hanabi alcanzó a introducir el dedo nuevamente antes de que éste se pusiera llorar otra vez. Quizás el niño reconoció a su padre, ya fuera su voz o su olor, Hanabi no estaba segura, pero no importó mucho después.

Los bonitos ojos blancos se dirigieron a su cuñado, quien no podía verla desde donde estaba, pero no impedía que él se detuviera frente a los canastos.

Naruto miró en su dirección, y Hanabi comenzó a despedirse de su título y sus riquezas.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Hola. Bueno, se que podría confundirse este pecado con la envidia, pero como podrán ver, Hanabi no anhela la vida de Hinata, ni sus cosas o su esposo, no. Lo que Hanabi desea es que le devuelvan lo que es suyo; lo que se le fue quitado. Y para conseguir eso necesita al tesoro de Konoha: el hijo de Naruto y Hinata.

Me gustó imaginar que Hanabi se volvía loca con la idea del poder y la riqueza. Quizás por eso la elegí a ella para el fic. Le deseo mucha suerte a los otros participantes de este reto... al menos yo me entrtuve escibiendo hahaha

.

4 de julio 2014

17:00 p.m.


End file.
